


A sleeping Goddess

by Braunjakga



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Braunjakga, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braunjakga/pseuds/Braunjakga
Summary: In the kingdom of Fiore, in the city of Magnolia, there is a prisoner woman inside of a tower. She is sleeping peacefully in a coffin with a glass lid. Every adventurer came to her asking for assistance for a long journey, believing the lady may give them help. Legends have passed away as the “sleeping goddess”.One Day, Natsu, an adventurer from the city, heard that there is a way to bring back the lady. He risked everything to see that beauty woman with white hair back to life, disgusting even the lady that loved him.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss
Kudos: 2





	A sleeping Goddess

I  
City of Magnolia, Kingdom of Fiore  
Year of 350

Every man and woman who visits the tower of the cathedral regrets the fate of the girl with short white hair and blue eyes, who is sleeping inside of that coffin with a glass lid. The church of Zentopia, the religion of the region, kept her safe until now. Many miracles are reported just by kneeling in front of the coffind and praying for her.  
Her name was Lisanna Strauss. She was a cheerful young woman who lived a hundred years ago in the city. One day, a miasma appeared in the sky and took this soul away. Since then, her body did not get old, neither she was aroused from her long sleep. Her sister gave Lisanna to the Church in the hope to find his soul back again.  
The history of Lisanna fascinated various generations of man and woman who served the church. One of those men was Natsu Dragneel. He was a young man with spiked pink hair and a strong fire in the spirit. He worked as a guard of the cathedral and every day the man prayed in front of the sleeping saint. Until now, things are going well. Since his childhood, he felt a calling coming from the coffin, saying that he is the only person capable of breaking the curse upon her.  
Those feelings for an unknown woman swinged the breast, the belly and the heart of Natsu. He did not care about this. Just the dream of seeing the goddess awake again moved his soul and heart.  
One day, he was questioned about those feelings by a young lady like him with blonde hair and brown eyes. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia. She was a rich lady that felt passion for Natsu, but until now, did not got any affirmative answers for her sentiments.  
The man with pink hair was kneeled in front of the Lisanna’s coffin, praying as usual. the rich blond lady reached him and asked:  
— Natsu… Your heart has insurance against illusions? A small print keeping you safe from a broken heart? — asked Lucy.  
— Lucy… — The man raised to see her. — I am not complaining about this. I wanna just feel Lisanna inside of my heart.  
Lucy detested the answer. She got mad in seconds, wishing to break the furniture that kept Lisanna safe. she could not stand against that ´platonism, but breathed deep and continued on:  
— A piece of a distant dream does not fill your wishes of a man… — Lucy approached Natsu and passed her fingers in the face, in the breast of Natsu, trying to seduce him. Her clevages and boobs are visible to him. Her face blushed.  
— Lucy, a glass of dreams moves mankind. The dream to fly is common to us all…  
Lucy put away from him, with moistened eyes.  
— I would like you to stop watching those dreams in your head. I would like your skull and your kidney to be kept safe with us in Magnolia.  
— I know and I thank you, Lucy, for worrying for me. But, my heart tells me to put my toes in an unknown land and my ribs and lungs be moved by an air that I never breathed before, just this…  
Lucy cried. The tears drained from her face and her lungs stopped.  
— Don’t cry. This is my destiny.  
— I am afraid there is no future for you after that! I remember clearly when you cried for this woman! She did not listen to you, Natsu! Never! She only wants you to split up your soul in nothing!  
— She had done me a favor… — Natsu caresses the wet cheeks of Lucy, but the young lady refused the care.  
— You are a suicide, Natsu!  
— As a child, when I had closed my eyes and had thought about Lisanna, I heard a calling coming from a distant place, calling my name. Lisanna was drowning in an endless pool of sorrow and pain. I must rescue her out from there.  
Lucy breathed deep and faced Natsu one more time, with the face rubbished of angry.  
— Natsu, you are a fool. You deserve a six figure salary, a household name, first class degrees, reach the top of this game as a guard of the church, but no! You want to chase a sleeping goddess. Claiming what? Fate?  
— My fate, my way… — Natsu took Lucy’s hand and kissed them. — Lisanna is my fate. Sorry, Lucy.  
— I wish we are married now…  
— I wish you find a man that deserves your love…  
Natsu fixed the sword in the waist and moved apart from the blond girl. Lucy looked to Lisanna, wishing to smash her like a tomato and peel her skin like a banana.  
— Lisanna, you are a bitch! I will deny seeing this, this love of Natsu for you, with every force of my heart.  
The next day, Natsu departed for this quest, the adventure to find the heart and the soul of Lisanna.

END


End file.
